Scorpius Malfoy
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Tras dieciséis años Hugo descubre que su vida no es más que un invento. Su padre no es su padre. Su nombre no es su nombre. Y al mismo tiempo de su descubrimiento, la forma de salvar a su verdadera familia y con ella al mundo mágico, que es aplastado bajo el pulgar de Voldemort, llega a sus manos.
1. Primera Parte

**Primera Parte**

 _2 de Mayo de 1997_

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Estaban escondidos en el recodo de un pasillo, la oscuridad era su mejor aliada para ocultarlos, además por el abrazo en que se fundían parecían ser sólo uno, llamando menos la atención.

Cuando se separaron, Draco sostuvo a Hermione con ambas manos a los lados de su rostro, mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

—Claro que lo haré- —Le respondió ella con ternura.

—Por favor, Hermione… Si les pasa algo yo… —Ella silenció su desesperación con un beso.

—Nada nos pasará. No si tú te mantienes a salvo.

—Incluso si yo… —Ni siquiera él mismo fue capaz de terminar la frase. Bajó las manos hacia el vientre notablemente abultado de la chica que tenía delante y lo acarició con adoración. —Cuida a tu madre… —Le susurró con dulzura. Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, conocedora de que se aproximaba la despedida.

—Lo lograremos. Busca a Harry. —Dijo ella con confianza. Él asintió, alejando todos los malos pensamientos, eligiendo creerle.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, Draco. —Correspondió ya sin poder contener el llanto. Él la besó con fuerza, reticente a separarse.

Draco se da vuelta y se coloca la máscara de mortífago. No le gusta que ella lo vea así. Es su excusa para obligarse a no voltear. Y no lo hace. Sale corriendo de allí antes de arrepentirse y tomarla en brazos y salir huyendo de ahí. ¡Joder, ella está embarazada!. No hubo forma de evitar que ella participara de la lucha. Así que también sabe que sería imposible sacarla de ahí y huir.

Ella suelta un último sollozo abrazada a su estómago. Toma una respiración profunda y se seca las lágrimas. Con su varita apunta su vientre y con un dulce murmullo menciona el hechizo que hace que éste disminuya su tamaño hasta apenas notarse. Para reforzarlo, ata bien su túnica para cubrirse. Suspira. Lleva ocho meses realizando el mismo hechizo. Es poca la gente que sabe de su estado y aún menos los conocedores sobre quien es el padre. Que más gente lo supiera no significaría más que peligro. A pesar de sus temores, ya habían logrado llegar hasta ahí, con ocho meses y poco más de embarazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Scorpius. —Susurró volviendo a acariciarse. —Hoy será la última vez que te oculte.

* * *

La batalla llevaba varias horas de transcurso, muchas más de la que a cualquiera le gustaría. Pero a Draco lo que más le preocupaba era que desde que se habían separado, no había vuelto a ver a Hermione.

No es que ahora estuviese corriendo por todos los pasillos que se le cruzaban buscándola a ella, pero simplemente había tenido la esperanza que se la encontraría en algún momento.

Potter le había delegado el matar a la maldita serpiente de su señor, y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Había visto a Voldemort deambular cerca del Gran Comedor, pero Nagini, extrañamente, no iba con él. El demonio astuto ya se la debió haber visto venir. No podían haber matado tantas partes de su alma sin que él lo notara y adivinara sus intenciones. Pero estar cerca

de Voldemort era la única manera de conseguir una pista, al menos la única que se le ocurría. Lo dudaba, pero quizás alguna situación de fuerza mayor obligara a Voldemort a revelarle la ubicación de la serpiente, así que volvió sus pasos hasta allí.

Sin dudas hubiese preferido seguir sin encontrar a Hermione que a encontrarla de aquella manera.

Ni siquiera llega al Gran Comedor, se las encuentra unos pasillos antes, nota como se van desplazando durante su lucha. Maldita bruja terca. Le dijo que se cuidara, no que se batiera a duelo con la loca de su tía.

Justo con su aparición en escena, Bellatrix acierta el hechizo que manda a volar a Hermione contra una pared.

—¡NO! —Grita él. Y muy pronto se da cuenta de su error. Acaba de delatarse.

—¿Draco? —Pregunta la bruja negándose a creerlo. —¡Maldito traidor! —Ruge entre dientes y en segundos su varita cambia de objetivo, dirigiéndose a él.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Grita. Es el primero en atacar y eso parece enfurecer aún más a la mujer.

—¿Y piensas derrotarme con ese hechizo patético? ¡Te he enseñado mejor que eso!

Y luego comienza el ida y vuelta de rayos de colores de un lado al otro. Hermione está consciente pero no es capaz de moverse, el dolor es grande y hasta le cuesta intentarlo. Apenas lo hace siente un liquido correr entre sus piernas que la termina de dejar paralizada. No encuentra su varita y la desesperación se hace con ella. No puede perderlos, y parece que todo confabulara para que sucediese lo contrario.

No es tonta. No se atreve a mirar pero sabe que es sangre, sabe que el golpe que Bellatrix le propició no podía desencadenar nada bueno, no en su estado. Ahora lo piensa y debería haber tomado la oferta de Draco e irse lejos, pero aunque quisiera convencerse de ello ahora, sabe que nunca habría podido.

Tampoco es tonta como para no notar la fatiga de Draco. Como para no darse cuenta que no está pudiendo hacer más que aguantar. Él es bueno, pero se trata de Bellatrix después de todo. Ella acabará con los dos, con suerte no se de cuenta de su embarazo y Scorpius sobreviva de alguna forma. No puede evitar pensar que es todo su culpa. Que no debió haber ido a la batalla. Que no debió enfrentarse a Lestrange. Su culpa, todo su culpa.

Draco recibe un hechizo de lleno y ella ve como la sangre comienza a brotar de su boca. La imagen hace todo más terrible, más tétrico.

Él la mira y le pide disculpas con la mirada. Ella llora. No puede hacer más que sollozar y pedirle que no la deje.

Bellatrix sonríe a sus espaldas y vuelve a atacar.

Esta vez el que grita es él y cae de rodillas a unos metros de ella. Sabe que no va a salir de esa, pero tiene que hacer tiempo. Alguien tiene que pasar en algún momento por ahí y salvarla, él ya no tiene oportunidad. Piensa que mientras su tía esté entretenida con él no la tocará. Así que tiene que aguantar. Tiene que ser su piñata por un rato más. Por ella. Por su hijo. _Oh, Scorpius…_ Le hubiese gustado conocerlo, saber a quién se parecería más, aunque él deseaba que sacara cada detalle de su madre, pero debería conformarse con que saliera con vida, tenía que lograrlo.

Gatea un par de pasos hacia ella. No puede evitarlo. Necesita hacer que se tranquilice. Necesita despedirse. Pero la sangre es mucha y la fuerza poca. Tose y los brazos ya no lo aguantan. Escucha la risa maniática sonar de fondo. La vista se le nubla y a tientas estira la mano. Siente la de Hermione aferrarse a él y la paz lo envuelve de inmediato.

Bellatrix grita algo pero ya no es capaz de entenderle. Pero si escucha la maldición ser pronunciada. Un _Avada Kedavra_ pero nada sucede. Hermione sigue temblando, y él, mal que mal, aún respira.

Quiere girarse pero no lo logra. Son sus últimos momentos y lo sabe, así que decide disfrutarlos. Le cuesta hacer foco en ella pero lo logra por unos momentos, lo suficiente para notar que ella también lo sabe.

Escucha varias voces y pasos apresurándose hacia ellos. Otra vez parece todo lejano. Otra vez se vuelve borroso. Al menos sabe que ella estará a salvo, que su hijo sobrevivirá. Otra oleada de paz le llega hasta cada extremidad. Es capaz incluso de suspirar y regalarle una sonrisa a su amada. Ella se aferra a él con más fuerza. Pronto lo está sacudiendo, pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

—Te amo, Hermione. —Dice. O al menos lo intenta. Ni siquiera es consciente de si verdaderamente salió de sus labios. Interpreta que sí cuando ella solloza más fuerte. Cree escuchar que ella le grita lo mismo y se aferra a eso. Recuerda alguna vez en que se lo dijo y toma el sonido de esas palabras para repetirlo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Otro ataque de tos le hace escupir más sangre. Pero ya no le duele. Ellos estarán bien y es lo único que le importa. Ni siquiera le asusta cuando todo comienza a ponerse negro.

Draco cierra los ojos y Hermione termina de dejarse caer sobre él hecha un mar de lágrimas. A su alrededor todos miran la escena sobrecogidos. Muchos no entienden muy bien lo sucedido, pero bastaba ver la reacción de ella para que les diera una idea y el dolor fuera comprendido y empatizado.

Alguien intenta separarla del cuerpo de Draco, pero ella se aferra más a él. No puede dejarlo ir. No todavía.

—No hay nada que puedes hacer, Mione… —Es Ron. Lo identifica pero no lo escucha. O en realidad, decide no hacerle caso.

Él deja de tirar con fuerza en algún momento y ella lo agradece. Pero pronto una fuerte punzada en el estómago le recuerda que tiene alguien más por quién preocuparse, a quien aferrarse.

—Mi bebé… —Susurra. Pero otra puntada más fuerte la hace gritar del dolor. —¡Mi bebé! Ron… mi bebé… por favor… no puedo perderlo también. —Se desespera. Todos se dan cuenta entonces del pequeño charco de sangre que hay debajo de ella.

—No lo perderás, Hermione, tranquila. —Intenta calmarla, pero ella parece no escuchar. Sigue llorando, murmurando y agarrándose el vientre.

—No sé como, pero debemos llevarla a la enfermería. —Dice la señora Weasley. —Está en shock, necesitamos que vuelva a ella para poder salvar la criatura.

—Hermione… —Es la voz de Ron, nuevamente, la que la llama. —Hermione, necesito que escuches. Nos tienes que ayudar a salvar a tu bebé. No podemos hacerlo solos. —Ella parece entenderle porque asiente antes de volver a gritar de dolor.

—No hay forma de llegar con ella a la enfermería sin que nos maten primero. —Dice una voz de hombre que no reconoce.

—No hay tiempo. —Vuelve a hablar una mujer, pero no llega a reconocer del todo la voz.. —Vigilen. Tendremos que intentarlo nosotros aquí. —Es McGonagall-

A nadie le gustó la noticia. Era peligroso. Y ninguno era medimago allí. Todos lo pensaron aunque nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta: era difícil que alguno de los dos saliera con vida de aquello.

—Tienes que aguantar, Hermione… —Otra vez Ron.

—Prométeme que lo cuidaras… —Le pide ella antes de ser cortada por una nueva punzada de dolor. Ron la mira confuso. —¡Promételo! —Le exige. Y Ron, que es un poco distraído, pero que tampoco es tonto, entiende a donde quiere llegar.

—No. —Es determinante. Se acerca más y le acaricia el cabello. En algún momento lograron separarla del cuerpo de Malfoy. Sigue a su lado pero recostada boca arriba. Ron quiere evitar el hecho de que sigue sosteniéndolo de la mano. —Tienes que ser fuerte por él. No puedes dejarlo solo.

—¡No lo estoy dejando solo! —Grita en medio de las lágrimas— Estoy pidiéndote a ti que lo cuides. Estoy siendo fuerte ahora mismo, y daré lo último de mis fuerzas para que él nazca. —Ha logrado decir todo de un tirón, a pesar que sus pulmones no la ayudan y mucho menos el dolor en su bajo vientre.

—Lo haré. —Él también llora. Hermione extiende su mano libre y le acaricia la cara. _Ron, su eterno amigo, Ron._

—Gracias. —Le dice mirándolo a los ojos. —Mantenlo a salvo.

—Lo haré.

—Se llama Scorpius.

—Lo sé.

—Luna es su madrina.

—También lo sé.

—Dile que sus padres lo amaban. —La voz cayó rota junto con la frase. Esta vez él sólo es capaz de asentir. —Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

—Ya lo he hecho, Hermione. Ya lo he hecho… —Ella no responde. Una nueva ola de dolor se hace de ella y sólo es capaz de quejarse.

Minerva y Molly corren al chico de su lado y comienzan a auxiliarla.

—Sálvenlo a él. —No se los pide, se los ordena. —No gasten esfuerzos en mi, salven a mi bebé.

Las dos mujeres se miran entre sí y finalmente asienten hacia ella. De distintas maneras ambas han vivido lo que es perder un hijo, y ambas hubiesen dado su propia vida por cambiar ese hecho.

Hermione lucha como toda una leona. _Hubiese sido una madre perfecta,_ piensa Minerva con tristeza. Siempre admiró a esa pequeña niña hija de muggles, y ahora no puede hacerlo más y más. Le da tristeza su desenlace, un desenlace tristísimo, pero no puede dejar de sentirse orgullosa por la mujer que se ha formado frente a sus ojos. Esa mujer que grita con la misma fuerza con la que puja. Esa mujer que aprieta con fuerza la mano sin vida de su amor pero que no se rinde.

El llanto del niño rompe con el implacable silencio que reinaba en el lugar. La Profesora se apresura en colocar un hechizo silenciador. Mágicamente aún no los han descubierto, y espera que eso se mantenga así.

Scorpius sigue llorando, como si supiera a la porquería de mundo a la que lo obligaron a salir, con lo cómodo y feliz que debía de ser en el interior calentito de su madre. Sólo se calma cuando Molly lo coloca suavemente en el pecho de ésta. Lento, pero el corazón de Hermione sigue latiendo y eso parece calmarlo.

Hermione no tiene ojos más que para el niño que sostiene débilmente contra su pecho. Es igual a Draco y no puede sentirse más feliz por ello. El pensamiento la lleva a mover la vista hacia el cuerpo tendido a su lado. La imagen es horrible. Pero necesita verlo una vez más. Vuelve su atención a Scorpius y con la fuerza que le queda lo acerca y le deja un beso en la frente.

Cierra los ojos al hacerlo, pero no vuelve a abrirlos.

Scorpius vuelve a llorar.

* * *

 _4 días después…_

El reinado de Voldemort había empezado y los sobrevivientes del lado de la luz apenas habían tenido tregua como para sepultar a sus muertos.

En realidad, al momento de morir Harry, todos habían tenido que correr. Se habían aparecido de allí y habían tomado a quienes pudieron con ellos.

Había sido todo demasiado precipitado. Harry no había tenido escape de enfrentarse con Voldemort y había muerto. Había quedado un horrocrux por destruir. El horrocrux que le había encomendado a Draco Malfoy. Claro, que no había sido comunicado del pequeño detalle de que Draco había muerto antes de lograrlo, y él se había inmolado.

Fue así que el jardín de Grimmauld Place se terminó convirtiendo en un cementerio común.

Había sido el único sito al que podían acudir y, por suerte para ellos, Ron, que era el guardián del secreto, estaba vivo.

Voldemort había estado bastante ocupado terminando de tomar el ministerio como para volver a poner un ojo en Hogwarts. Así se armaron "grupos de rescate" que volvían allí con tal de recuperar los cuerpos de los suyos.

El resultado era un número terrible.

Les había llevado todos esos días dar sepultura a cada uno de sus cuerpos. Porque cada uno debía ser honrado con su propio entierro, con sus propias palabras de despedida, con sus propios minutos de silencio y sus propios llantos. Aunque por supuesto, algunos llevaban más que otros.

Ron creía que el de Hermione había sido el peor. Incluso que el que Harry. Deducía que se debía al hecho de que mal que mal, por muy terrible que sonara, era algo que todos habían esperado, era una de las posibilidades. Mientras que lo de Hermione…

Lo de Hermione Granger había sido una total tragedia.

Intentaron mantener al niño oculto para ojos de la mayoría, pero terminaba siendo imposible de lograr durante la convivencia obligada que estaban compartiendo. Lo único que había podido hacer había sido cambiarle el color de cabello y de ojos. Era _demasiado Malfoy._ Y ese no podía resultar un aspecto positivo de ninguna forma. Habría dado demasiado que explicar y, a fin de cuentas, no serviría más que para poner al pequeño en mayor peligro. Nadie había dudado o se había sorprendido por suponer que él era el padre. Y eso lo puso todavía más triste. No era otra cosa que el mero recordatorio de que aquello era lo que todos esperaban, que ellos dos terminarían juntos, que así deberían haber sido las cosas. Quizás lo mejor sería que el niño también lo creyera así.

Scorpius. _Vaya mierda de nombre._

Se sentía un poco traidor al recordar que esas habían sido prácticamente las últimas palabras de su amiga. Le había recordado el nombre de su hijo como un pedido silencioso de que lo mantuviera. Bueno, lo sentía mucho pero no podía hacerlo.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Luna había conseguido contactos en América del Norte que los ayudarían a escapar. Una vez cruzado el océano, sería mucho más fácil esconderse en cualquier país o incluso continente. Tenían el boleto de escape más importante.

Había discutido horrores con esa mujer. Ella sostenía que era quien debía hacerse cargo del chico porque era su madrina, que lo de Hermione había sido un pedido desesperado en su lecho de muerte porque alguien sacara a esa criaturita de ahí y la mantuviese a salvo. Él sabía que tenía razón, claro que lo sabía, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Esa chica era demasiado sensata para su propio bien.

Recuerda haberla llamada loca e inestable mental. Ella había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de desilusión y lágrimas.

Ella lo acusó de estar robándole la identidad a Scorpius y él la calló diciéndole que Scorpius Malfoy estaba muerto.

Todo fue más lágrimas y gritos.

Luna sabía que Ron no estaba en sus cabales en esos momentos, pero también sabía que precipitarse lo único que lograría era que él se fuese con el bebé y le perdiera el rastro. No es como si pudiera elevar una denuncia al ministerio en esos momentos. Así que se serenó y aceptó. Prefería ser partícipe de esa mentira pero estar ahí para su ahijado a no verlo nunca más. Tenía la esperanza de poder lograr algo positivo manteniéndolo cerca.

Ron supo que sería su mejor oferta y también lo aceptó.

Así que estaría atascado con esa bruja hasta quién sabe cuando. Por lo menos lo ayudaría a cuidar al chico, pensó mientras terminaba de armar el bolso.

Ese era el día en que escaparían. Ese era el día en que dejaría atrás todo lo relacionado al apellido Malfoy que tanto mal le había hecho. Tendría una nueva vida.

 _Una nueva vida con su hijo Hugo._

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Sí varias están esperando que actualice Blindness en vez de sacar fictions nuevos, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Acá estamos..._

 _Las buenas noticias son que en una semana escribí los cuatros capítulos totales de esta historia. Ya la tenía hace rato en mente gracias al fanvid "Higo Malfoy" de_ **NiiightAnGeeel** _(el cual pueden encontrar en YouTube). La historia no es la misma hecha fanfiction, debo aclarar, pero sí me basé en algunas cosillas. Así que bueno, la historia ya está escrita. En un principio actualizaría una vez por semana, peeeero, si recibo una buena motivación en forma de reviews, puede que lo haga en menos tiempo. Por que sí, soy una cruel Slytherin que disfruta del arte de la manipulación._

 _Sé que el primer capítulo es un poco desoladora, pero, quienes me conocen saben que no me gustan las historias con finales tristes. Y aunque el protagonista sea Scorpius, este no deja de ser un Dramione._

 _Sin más, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y contar con sus lecturas en los siguientes!_

 _Besos_

 **Ilwen.**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Segunda Parte**

 _22 de Diciembre de 2013_

Hugo amaba las vacaciones de Navidad. Quizás incluso eran hasta su época favorita del año. Esta vez, su madrina Luna, había conseguido un viaje a Brasil gracias a un amigo del que a su padre no le gustaba hablar, un tal Rolf. Era la primer Navidad que pasaba sin estar rodeado de nieve. Por el contrario. Allí apenas arrancaba el verano pero las cálidas temperaturas ya se hacían notar.

Era también la primera Navidad que no pasaba con los Weasley desde que tenía memoria. Tía Luna le había comentado que sus primeras celebraciones también habían sido así, sólo ellos tres. Pero pronto toda la familia había conseguido mudarse a Estados Unidos con ellos. Hugo sabía que incluso él era originario de Inglaterra, pero nunca a nadie le gustaba hablar de eso.

Apenas habían llegado ayer y esa misma mañana había despertado temprano para ir a ver el amanecer en la playa. Luna parecía haber adivinado sus intenciones porque ya lo esperaba con el desayuno listo en una cesta.

La casa que habían conseguido era pequeña, pero aún así contaba con dos pisos y un pequeño porche de entrada. Se notaba acogedora pero no dejaba de tener ese estilo vacacional. No se imaginaba viviendo durante todo el año allí.

A pesar de ir a pasar apenas un par de semanas allí, su padre había llevado todos los portaretratos con fotos de su madre que habían en su casa, y acomodarlos en las repisas había sido lo primero que había hecho al instalarse. Por alguna razón, eso provocó una discusión con su madrina.

Ellos siempre discutían.

Durante su infancia Hugo había albergado que entre ellos surgiera una relación con interés romántico. Con el tiempo había entendido que eso era imposible. Bueno, por lo menos él lo había entendido… no podía decir lo mismo de su padre.

Siempre le había costado entender la relación de ellos dos. Nunca fue un chico tonto y siempre supo cuan anormal era que su padre y su madrina vivieran juntos sin ninguna otra implicación. Además, a Luna parecía no gustarle su padre. Siempre peleaban y ella evitaba estar a solas con él. En cambio con Hugo era encantadora.

Hugo tenía muy presente quien era su madre y cuales fueron las circunstancias que llevaron a que ella no estuviera presente en su vida. Pero Luna había hecho un buen trabajo en su lugar, y por ello la adoraba. Estaba seguro que no sería el chico que era si no fuese por la intervención de esa peculiar rubia en su crianza.

Así y todo había crecido con un ligero hueco dentro. No podía explicarlo con palabras. Era, obviamente, sólo una sensación. Pero una no muy linda y bastante inquietante. La respuesta era sencilla, probablemente no haber conocido a su madre sería algo que dejara un vacío. Sobretodo cuando su padre nunca había sido tampoco muy dado al afecto. Su abuela sostenía que antes de la guerra Ron Weasley era una persona completamente diferente. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él con eso?. No había tenido el "honor" de conocerlo en ese entonces y debía conformarse con los retazos que la guerra había dejado de él.

A veces lo encontraba mirando a su madrina con los ojos brillantes, cuando ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa como para prestarle atención. Pero siempre duraba sólo un par de segundos. Habían pasado quince años de la muerte de su madre, pero parecía que su amor debió haber sido demasiado fuerte como para que todavía no se atreviera a soltar su recuerdo.

Quizás la vida eso. Cada uno cargaba con sus propios "huecos". Su padre y su madrina los tenían también. Y tampoco es que él tuviese con qué comparar.

Seguramente estaba exagerando de nuevo.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo se había recostado un rato en su habitación y se despertó con una sensación extraña. Sabía que había tenido sueños confusos pero no lograba recordar puntualmente que era lo que había soñado.

Tampoco era la primera vez que le pasaba.

La diferencia radicaba esta vez en cuanto le costaba hacer el malestar a un lado. Le molestaba el saber que estaba perdiéndose de algo importante.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para despejarse era tomar su escoba y sobrevolar un poco sobre esas hermosas playas. Ignoró esa vocecita que le aconsejó que quizás fuera mejor que se quedara descansando. Después de todo, ¿desde cuando su consciencia tenía voz propia?

Así que tomó su Sky XXI, anunció a su padre que salía, y montó en ella.

No llevaba mucho surcando el cielo cuando una fuerte puntada atravesó su cabeza. Por un instante perdió el control de la escoba pero no fue nada que rápidamente no pudiera recuperar. El dolor de cabeza persistió un poco más. Decidió ser precavido y volver a tierra. Volar sobre el mar no era buena idea si volvía a darle otra puntada de esas.

Y le dio.

Junto con el dolor algunas imágenes pasaron fugazmente por sus ojos. Imágenes que no pudo reconocer pero que bien supo no le pertenecían. Otra puntada más y no pensó dos veces antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar la escoba para poder sostenerse la cabeza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en picada. Sólo podía apretarse el cráneo y gritar.

Y gritó hasta que fue acallado por el golpe.

Desparramado en la orilla con la escoba partida en dos fue que lo encontraron. Al tener la casa tan cerca del mar no les había costado reconocer los gritos.

Ron estaba blanco por el susto y Luna enseguida se acercó al chico para intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

No tenían idea de lo que había pasado. Nadie más estaba en el lugar. Y Hugo no reaccionaba.

* * *

Llevaban ya dos días en el hospital y no se presentaban cambios. Hugo recibía la Navidad desde el inconsciente. Ya lo habían sometido a varios estudios y ni siquiera había reaccionado positivamente a las pociones. Incluso, Ron se había visto en la obligación de confesar que no sólo no era el padre del chico, sino que además lo tenía bajo un encantamiento desde niño que modificaba de forma continua el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Los medimagos, ante tal información, removieron dicho hechizo de inmediato. No sabían que era lo que estaba afectando y debían descartar cualquier probabilidad.

Desde entonces, Hugo había vuelto a ser un Malfoy ante los ojos de Ron.

No es que se hubiese olvidado todo lo vivido y compartido con su "hijo" de golpe. No es como si verdaderamente no se hubiese encariñado con el chico y no lo hubiese criado realmente como propio. Incluso había veces que parecía olvidar que todo era una gran mentira suya. Aunque claro, Luna siempre estaba cerca para recordárselo.

El punto era que hasta ahora, que volvía a verlo con su rubio y brillante cabello,, no se había dado cuenta cuan jodidamente igual a Draco Malfoy era. Siempre se había obligado a ver los gestos y detalles que había heredado de Hermione, pero ahora… ahora sólo podía ver su jodida aristocracia emergiendo de cada poro de su pálida piel.

Se había mantenido distante. No lo podía evitar. Era como tener a aquél demonio de ojos grises que tanto le había jodido la vida durmiendo en ese camastro de hospital.

Luna se había mostrado emocionada en cuanto lo vio. Lo que le hacía bullir aún más la sangre. Maldita bruja entrometida.

—Sabías que en algún momento iba a pasar… —Le dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole un vaso de plástico con café. Siempre parecía poder leer sus pensamientos. Él sólo soltó un gruñido en respuesta. —Es increíble como hasta no tenerlo frente a tus ojos has sido incapaz de verlo… —Ron se volteó a mirarla por primera vez, atraído de alguna forma por lo que tenía para decirle. —Nunca dejó de ser quien era. Tú mataste a Scorpius Malfoy, pero eso no significa que estuviese muerto realmente. No pasa por el color de su pelo o de sus ojos. Hugo tiene la misma personalidad altanera que Draco, incluso conserva sus modales a pesar de haber sido criado por ti. —Ron bufó. Treinta y dos años y seguían comparándolo con un troll de montaña. —Es orgulloso y sumamente astuto.

—Es inteligente. Como Hermione. —Replicó. Ella asintió dándole la razón.

—Y terco como ella, también. —Agregó. Luego clavó la vista sobre el durmiente muchacho. Tardó un poco en volver a hablar. —Recuerdo que una vez me preguntó porque él no tenía pecas como todos los Weasley. Parecía bastante desanimado por ello.

—Una vez lo mencionó también.

—Me sorprende que con su inteligencia no haya notado también que su nariz es mucho más refinada, y ligeramente en punta, que su rostro no es redondo, sino estilizado y sus pómulos prominentes…

—¿Disfrutas esto, no? —Le preguntó él, ya bastante cabreado. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—No disfruto tu dolor, Ronald, —Confesó. —Disfruto ver como todo se encausa a la forma en que debería haber sido desde un principio. —Él soltó una risa amarga.

—Siempre me has odiado por ello. Nunca me dejaste estar en paz,

—Oh, tú te lo has buscado. Yo sólo cumplí con mi papel de madrina de Scorpius.

—¡No lo llames así! —Gritó furioso. Ella sonrió.

—El miedo a un nombre sólo aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra. —Le recordó. Y con la misma sonrisa abandonó la habitación.

* * *

 _Es un lugar en desuso, sucio y casi en ruinas. Abandonado. La silueta de un hombre se distingue apoyado sobre unos lavabos. La forma en que sus hombros se sacuden indican que está llorando._

— _¿Malfoy? —La voz de una chica resuena en el lugar._

— _Granger. —La respuesta es tosca y breve. Igual produce eco. Se seca los ojos con la manga antes de voltearse a enfrentarla._

— _Sé lo que está pasando. Lo que estás haciendo._

— _¿Vas a delatarme? ¿A maldecirme? —Su voz suena amarga, soberbia. Como si quisiera anteponerse y ocultar el miedo que tiene en realidad. Para su sorpresa, ella sonríe. Se acerca._

— _No, Draco._

— _¿Entonces? —Pregunta él contrariado. Ella se encoge de hombros pero mantiene la sonrisa._

 _Le extiende la mano y él, para sorpresa de ambos, la toma con fuerza._

— — — — — — — — — —

 _El mismo par está ahora oculto en un pasillo, besándose. Ella se separa y ríe._

— _¡Te dije que todo iba a salir bien! —Lo abrazó por el cuello._

— _Sabes que el "todo bien" es momentáneo, ¿no?_

— _Sí. —Reconoció, volviendo a ponerse seria. —Lo que Dumbledore te pidió es peligroso.—Ella se mordió el labio y él se encogió de hombros._

— _No hay más alternativas._

— _Lo sé. Pero está bien. Estaremos bien… podremos hacerlo juntos._

— _Juntos. —Repitió._

— — — — — — — — — —

— _¡No puedes hacer eso, es una locura!_

— _No tengo alternativa, Hermione._

— _¡Va a matarte!_

— _No, va a hacerlo si no lo hago._

— — — — — — — — — —

— _¿Entiendes lo que significa esto?_

— _Vamos a ser padres…_

— _Si, Draco, tendremos un niño._

— _O una niña. —Ella ríe._

— _¿No estás enojado? —Él niega con la cabeza._

— _Al contrario, estoy feliz… —Hace una pausa. —Pero cagado de miedo._

— — — — — — — — — —

— _Te amo, Hermione._

— _Te amo, mi dragón._

* * *

Hugo se removió aún en sueños. Era la primer reacción que mostraba desde que lo habían internado. Ron no lo dudó dos veces y salió disparado en busca de un sanador.

Si se hubiese quedado cinco segundos más, hubiese vito esos ojos grises que tanto lo atormentaban, abrirse.

La cabeza todavía le dolía. Estaba intentando asimilar donde se encontraba cuando de repente la voz de una mujer que no reconocía resonó dentro de sí.

" _Tienes que despertar. Despertar de verdad. Lo has visto. Tienes la verdad frente a tus ojos. Hemos hecho lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. Ahora es tu turno. Salva a tus padres. Salva el Mundo Mágico_ "

Así como empezó, terminó. Y a Hugo el silencio se le hizo aún más profundo y pesado de lo que en realidad era.

No entendía esas palabras. Mucho menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Recordaba la playa. El dolor en su cabeza y no mucho más. Ahora despertaba en lo que parecía ser la sala de un hospital, solo. Y escuchaba voces que le hablaban en su mente. Era sencillamente genial.

Aún luchando contra la migraña, se las arregló para incorporarse y ponerse de pie. Estaba vestido sólo con una bata blanca, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Estaba en un hospital.

Se frotó la frente y se dirigió al baño a refrescarse. Un poco de agua fría de pleno en la cara seguro le aclararía un poco las ideas. Pero no contaba que luego de sumergirse en el lavabo, al levantar la cabeza, el espejo no le mostraría su reflejo… o bueno, sí.

Lo primero que notó fue su cabello, antes pelirrojo y ahora de un rubio casi platino. Pero sin dudas, lo que captó toda su atención fue el gris profundo de sus ojos. El reconocimiento lo golpeó de lleno. Casi que literalmente por la forma en que el aire se le atascó en los pulmones.

Todas las imágenes de su reciente sueño regresaron. El hombre que aparecía allí era extremadamente parecido a él. Los mismos ojos. Y estaba con su madre. Y ella le decía estar embarazada. Y…

Un ligero mareo lo obligó a tener que sostenerse de la puerta.

Justo en ese momento Ron ingresaba a la habitación seguido por el sanador. Se apresuró hasta él al ver el estado de su hijo. Pero éste se separó con fuerza cuando intento tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Hugo? ¿Qué sucede, hijo? —Volvió a intentar acercarse, recibiendo la misma reacción como respuesta.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —Gritó. Ron sintió como el alma caía a sus pies. Levantó un poco la vista y notó el espejo del baño brillando, como burlándose de él…

—Hugo, yo…

—Señor Weasley. —Lo llamó el medimago. —Lo mejor será que salga un momento. El paciente no está en condiciones de tener esta charla ahora y yo necesito revisarlo. Espere afuera y yo le avisaré cuando pueda entrar. —Dijo. Ron asintió sin tener mucho más que hacer o decir. Hugo mantenía la vista fija en él. Llena de odio, de repulsión. ¡Tantas veces había recibido esa misma mirada de otro par de ojos aunque iguales a esos!

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas antes que el sanador lo dejara volver a entrar. Hugo volvía a estar recostado y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se preguntó si le habían administrado alguna poción para que volviera a dormirse, pero la voz del chico dirigiéndose a él fue toda respuesta que necesitó.

—¿Hay algo en toda mi jodida vida que sea real?

—¡Cuida ese lenguaje! —No se aguantó reprenderlo. Luego suspiró. —Todo fue real, Hugo. Viviste la vida que viviste de la manera en que lo hiciste. Nada de ello fue un recuerdo modificado o alguna cosa de esas.

—No me trates de idiota.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Hablas como si te hubieras despertado con dieciséis años y te hubiésemos inventado una vida nueva. Tu vida es la que viviste…

—Basada en mentiras. —Lo interrumpió.

—¿Acaso cambia quien eres el quién fue tu verdadero padre? Es sólo un dato. El infeliz está muerto y te hubiese criado yo de todas formas.

—¡No hables así de él! —Se exaltó, sorprendiendo a Ron por tan efusiva defensa.

—¡Ni siquiera lo has conocido! —Replicó en el mismo tono. Hugo parecía masticar su bronca. —¡Era un maldito bastardo!

—¡Pero era mi padre! Y si algo de lo que has dicho sobre mi madre es cierto, ella era inteligente y buena. Y si se enamoró de él es porque no puede haber sido una mala persona.

—Parece que lo sabes todo, chico.

—No, ¡no sé nada porque tú nunca me lo dijiste! —Volvió a alzar la voz. —Quiero saber toda la verdad pero ni siquiera puedo confiar en que lo que me contarás será cierto.

—No voy a mentirte. Pero tampoco voy a hablarte bien de ese tipo. —Aclaró. —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Todo, quizás? —Ironizó. —La historia de mis padres, qué pasó en realidad con ellos. Cómo acabé contigo y mi madrina… —Ron suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sobre la historia de tus padres puede hablarte mejor Luna, ella fue testigo de todo lo que pasaron. Me atrevería a decir que es la única que conoce toda la verdadera historia. —Reconoció. —Lo que yo sé es que durante la escuela se odiaron. Él fue un mortífago y tu madre una nacida de muggles. Bandos opuestos. Yo estaba enamorado de ella y siempre me rechazó. Un día me enteré que estaban juntos. Nunca quise saber ni cómo llegaron a eso. Me sentía traicionado. Y de la peor manera. —Se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire. —Al tiempo nos enteramos que estaba embarazada de ti. La guerra estaba en su auge. Era una locura. Naciste en medio de la batalla final. Como sabes, tu madre murió luego de darte a luz. Unos minutos antes tu padre había sido asesinado. Ella había sido golpeada física y emocionalmente. No pudo aguantarlo. Sabía cual era su destino y me pidió que te cuidara. Fue lo que hice todo este tiempo.

—Ocultándome la verdad. —Dijo. —¿Por qué?

—La excusa fue mantenerte a salvo, pero la verdad es que no soportaba la idea de que Hermione hubiese tenido un hijo con ese…

—Lo admites. —Ron se encogió de hombros, con una triste sonrisa. —¿Cuál es su nombre? El nombre de mi padre…

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy- —Cada letra fue pronunciada con desprecio.

—Malfoy…. —Repitió en voz alta. —Diría que Hugo Malfoy no combina, pero a este punto dudo hasta de que mi nombre sea ese. —Rió con ironía. Pero al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Ron, se puso pálido. —¡Dime que no lo hiciste! —Chilló. —Dime que no fuiste capaz de robarme la identidad hasta ese punto.

—Hijo yo…

—¡Que no soy tu hijo! —Bramó con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Nunca en su vida se podría haber imaginado algo semejante. Parecía una novela literaria. Cómo su vida se había desmoronado desde los cimientos en cuestión de días. Y eso que él había pensado que estas serían las mejores vacaciones… —¿Cómo me llamo?

—Hugo Weasley. Y déjate de pavadas.

—¿Pavadas?

—¡Sí! Llevas dieciséis años con ese nombre. El nombre que habían escogido tus padres murió con ellos, no fue más que una idea…

—Eres un insensible… —Murmuró con desprecio. —¡Dime mi jodido nombre! —Volvió a gritar, incorporándose y quedando a un palmo de distancia de la cara de Ron, quien inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás.

—Era Scorpius. —Dijo. Y ante el silencio que reinó de pronto en la habitación se puso de pie y salió de allí. Dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

" _Scorpius Malfoy..."_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bueeenas! Acá cumpliendo con mi parte. Cuando puse la condición de los rr nunca pensé que iban a ser tantos! 30 en el primer capítulo ha sido más que una grata sorpresa. Así que viendo que funcionó, voy a mantener el sistema. Buena cantidad de rr y actualizo el fin de semana, sino será hasta el miércles. Muajaja._

 _Me dio mucha alegría el recibimiento y el apoyo. No sólo la cantidad de reviews, sino cuantos lo han agregado a favoritos con sólo leer el primero de cuatro... ¡eso es confianza! jajaja Espero no defraudar y que los siguientes capitulos sean tan de su agrado como el primero. Será difícil porque aquél tuvo una carga emocional bastante fuerte. El shock que da lugar a empezar a entretejer todo lo que viene... y el que ha producido que la mayoría me odio o me putee jajaja._

 _De nuevo agradezco el apoyo y espero que este 2/4 también sea de su agrado._

 _Muchos besos, y será hasta cuando ustedes dispongan :P_

 ** _Ilwen_**


	3. Tercera Parte

**Tercera Parte**

—¡Estás absolutamente loca si piensas que yo accederé a eso! —Gritó Ron. Luna estaba frente a él en la habitación de Scorpius del hospital. Había pasado un día desde que había despertado y ya le darían el alta, dado que el chico se encontraba, salvando por el episodio que le dio ingreso, en perfectas condiciones y no tenía sentido seguir manteniéndolo internado.

—No es que te esté pidiendo permiso, tampoco… —Respondió ella con tranquilidad. —Es su derecho. Quiere conocer su historia y ¿qué mejor que llevarlo a la casa de Hermione y Draco?

—¡Es una locura! —Volvió a exclamar. —¡Están en una jodida guerra! Gracias a Merlín pudimos salir con vida una vez de allí como para volver a consciencia. ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No podré a mi hijo en ese riesgo!

—¡No es tampoco como si tú pudieras decidirlo! —Ahora sí Luna había alzado también la voz. —¿Qué harás? ¿Encerrarlo? ¿Eres consciente que él buscará la forma de ir de cualquier manera, verdad? Pues yo sí. Y prefiero que sea a sabiendas, acompañarlo, y hacer de esto algo seguro a que se vaya solo y corra riesgos.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera justo aquí ahora mismo? —Protestó el chico. Recién entonces los adultos le dedicaron la mirada.

—Lo siento, Scorpius. —Se disculpó Luna.

—¡No lo llames así! ¡Su nombre es Hugo!

—Sabes que siempre ha sido Scorpius para mi. —Replicó. —Además él no tiene problema en que lo llame así.. —Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose traicionado, pero el chico sólo enarcó una ceja, provocativamente, en respuesta.

—Es mi nombre después de todo. Y me gusta. Me siento cómodo llamándome de la forma en que mi madre pensó para mi. —Respondió. Y antes que Ron respondiera, volvió a hablar. —Y Madrina tiene razón. Iré a Londres. Con o sin tu consentimiento. Ella me acompañará. Rolf nos ayudará y nada sucederá.

—Oh, los ayudará Rolf. Ya están a salvo asegurado.. —Bufó con molestia. Los otros dos revolearon los ojos casi sincronizados.

—Deja las tonterías. —Scorpius fue tajante. —Y cuanto antes te hagas a la idea de que de todos modos me iré, mejor será para ti.

* * *

El viaje fue largo. Y tedioso. Sobre todo para alguien que tiene tantas ansias por llegar a destino. Por seguridad, Rolf, les había diseñado un plan de viaje con varias paradas desde Brasil a Londres, teniendo en cuenta que no podían aparecerse a tanta distancia.

Habían vuelto primero a Estados Unidos, donde se encontraron con el particular amigo de Luna. Allí él les entregó unos pasajes de avión con destino a España. Al otro día consiguieron un tren hasta Francia, donde recién entonces podrían ser capaces de aparecerse.

Luna conocía la casa. Era cuestión de aparecerse allí. Entrar y salir bajo el mismo mecanismo. Scorpius podía sentirse enfermo de sólo pensar en tener que volver a subirse a un avión.

Francia ya sufría las consecuencias de la guerra. A pesar de haberse movido sólo en zona muggle, los estragos eran visibles. Calles desoladas. Tiendas deshabitadas. Gente durmiendo en la calle.

La oscuridad parecía reinarlo todo, sin distinción horaria.

Si bien siempre supo que estaba viviendo en la clandestinidad, escapándose de la guerra que se había hecho con la vida de su madre, lo cierto es que Scorpius nunca lo sintió. Estados Unidos se había mantenido completamente aislado a la guerra que se sucedía en el otro continente. Las noticias llegaban, e Ilvermorny los preparaba por si alguna vez el conflicto los alcanzaba, pero todo parecía demasiado lejano.

Ahora estaba ahí y la realidad lo golpeaba duro. Se sintió culpable por vivir tan felizmente dieciséis años de su vida, sin un poco de remordimiento por la gente que la estaba pasando tan mal. No todos habían tenido la suerte de poder escapar como él y los Weasley. Ni siquiera había contemplado lo que podía estar sucediéndole a la gente sin magia, sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse ante la era del terror que Voldemort había implantado.

Notó la turbación en su madrina. Ni siquiera podía hacer el intento de imaginarse como estaría sintiéndose ella. La tomó de la mano con fuerza, de la única manera que se le ocurrió el hacerle llegar su apoyo. Ella le sonrió cálidamente, como sólo ella podía hacerlo y siempre lo había hecho.

Habían desembocado en una avenida con bastante más movimiento. Debían de estar cerca del centro. Lo que significaba que estaban cerca del punto en que Rolf les había indicado que sería más seguro aparecerse. Llevaban capuchas como prevención, pero igualmente apuraron el paso. Parecía que cuanto más cerca estaban, más tenso se volvía todo a su alrededor.

Finalmente encontraron el callejón. Por encima de la cabeza de Luna, Scorpius podía ver la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Estaban sólo a unas pocas cuadras.

Luna lo tomó de las manos y lo miró. Esperaba su señal para hacerlo. Pero él era completamente incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de seña. Se sentía descompuesto de repente. No era la primera vez que se aparecería, incluso ya estaba comenzando las prácticas para poder hacerlo por sí mismo. No era eso.

—Tranquilo. —Le susurró Luna acariciándole el torso de la mano con el pulgar. —Eres muy valiente por querer ir a conocer la verdad, Scorpius, pero no es necesario que sea ya, no si no estás listo… —El chico asintió.

—Si lo estoy. Estoy listo, pero… es normal estar un poco nervioso, ¿no?. —Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Claro que si! Incluso yo estoy un poco inquieta… —Le guiñó el ojo. Él se permitió reír. Luego apretó con fuerza las manos que sostenía, dándole la señal para hacerlo. Luna dio un asentimiento y se apareció.

* * *

En un principio, esa había sido la casa de los padres de Hermione. Scorpius conocía la historia de cómo su madre había tenido que borrar sus recuerdos y mandarlos a otro país para ponerlos a salvo. Podía sentirse un poco identificado al respecto. Desde entonces la casa había quedado deshabitada hasta que Hermione y Draco la habían empezado a utilizar como "su refugio de amor", bajo textuales palabras de Luna.

—Fue una época difícil. —Le contaba. —Draco estaba cumpliendo como doble agente, por lo que tenía que seguir pretendiendo frente a los Mortífagos. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía, e incluso se inventaba misiones para poder concretar encuentros con tu madre. —Sonrió con nostalgia. —Ella al principio inventaba excusas, luego simplemente desaparecía. Dejaba una nota y no aparecía por días. Nadie se atrevía a pedirle explicaciones…

—¿Cómo era que tú lo sabías? —Curioseó él, mientras recorría el lugar. Se notaba que en su momento había sido un lugar acogedor, esos que a Scorpius siempre se le habían venido a la mente cuando alguien decía la palabra "hogar". Lamentablemente el estado era deplorable. Evidentemente tampoco se había escapado de los daños bélicos. No se atrevía a tocar nada, pero todas las pertenencias de sus padres estaban ahí. Su historia frente a él.

—No era muy difícil notar que cada vez que Hermione volvía se encerraba a llorar. Y en algún punto no pudo soportarlo sola y me lo contó todo. Desde entonces hice todo lo posible para ayudarlos a verse y terminé siendo confidente también de tu padre. Estaban demasiado solos para su propio bien…

—Pero mi madre tenía a sus amigos, no estaba sola… —Luna le sonrió con ternura.

—Harry tenía demasiados problemas. Y aunque él no se hubiera negado a estar ahí para su amiga, ella no podía permitírselo. Y Ron… Ron estaba enamorado de ella, y odiaba a Draco incluso sin saber nada. No podía entenderla y mucho menos sería un soporte para ella. Lo cual Hermione corroboró cuando se enteró de su embarazo y decidió contarles.

—Muchas cosas me cierran ahora. —Dijo él. —Tonterías como el hecho que siempre te referiste a él como "Ron" nunca me has dicho "tu padre".

—Oh, eso… —soltó una risita inocente. —Ron te adora, y te ha dado todo lo que pudo, no puedo negar eso. Pero desde un principio actuó de manera incorrecta, a sabiendas de lo que hacía. Él sostiene que no importa el cómo, sino lo que hizo por ti. Y yo no podía estar de acuerdo con ello. Me mantuve a tu lado todo lo posible, para tratar de inculcar algo de tus padres en ti. Ron te robó la verdad, no te dio la elección de escogerlo como padre por sus actos de amor pero con el conocimiento de quien lo era en realidad. Ante mis ojos no es tu padre, es alguien que tomó el lugar a la fuerza, llamarlo como tal era fallarle a Draco. Así como sentía que traicionaba a ambos cada vez que debía llamarte Hugo… —Él asintió pero no supo que responder. Su madrina tenía razón en cada palabra dicha. No dudaba del cariño que Ron podía tenerle, pero lo que había hecho había sido horrible. Había traicionado también la confianza que su madre había depositado en él, y eso por alguna manera era lo que lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar, leyendo los títulos de los libros que habían juntado polvo en la biblioteca. Sonrió al notar que la mayoría él ya los había leído alguna vez. Fue como sentir una conexión con sus padres de alguna manera.

—Si supieras cuanto te pareces a ellos… —Mencionó Luna al adivinar por donde iban los pensamientos de su ahijado.

—Mi padre… ¿él era una buena persona, verdad? —Preguntó. Por mucho que en su momento le habían molestado, las palabras de Ron habían quedado dando vueltas por su cabeza.

—Draco era la persona más atormentada que conocí. De niño fue un auténtico grano en el trasero —Rió. —Vivía para molestar a la gente y despreciarla. Su familia no era fácil. Nació con los ideales equivocados inculcados, y él sólo siguió los preceptos que le marcaron al pie de la letra. La cosa cambió cuando comenzó a ver las cosas por sí mismo, a crear sus propias ideas, a razonar y cuestionar sus creencias. —Dijo. Se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña a Scorpius para que lo hiciera a su lado. —Fue en esa época en que apareció tu madre. Claro, aparecer es una forma de decir… se conocían hacía seis años y en cada uno de ellos se habían maltratado e insultado. —Sonrió. —Tenían un amplio repertorio de insultos para dedicarse —Recordó con nostalgia. —Pero sexto fue un año complicado para ambos, y de alguna manera se encontraron. Estaban rotos, y primero se consolaron, pero pronto comenzaron a repararse el uno al otro. Lamentablemente tenían caminos destinados y diferentes, lo que complicó todo…

—¿Qué fue de mis abuelos paternos? ¿Sabes algo? —Luna se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—Tu abuelo, Lucius, murió hace algunos años a mano de gente de la resistencia, en una redada. Tu abuela, Narcissa… ella amaba infinitamente a tu padre, no pudo soportar su muerte y cayó en depresión. Está siendo tratada por un caso leve de demencia, hasta donde supe… —Scorpius pronto supo que ninguna respuesta que consiguiera, tratándose de su familia, iba a ser sencilla. De todos modos no podía decir que prefería seguir viviendo en la mentira. Sentía que con cada cosa que averiguaba, había algo en ese vacío que siempre lo había acompañado, que comenzaba a cerrarse.

Lamentablemente, debido a la tragedia que lo rodeaba, nunca podría llenarse del todo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a una repisa con fotografías que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea. Había fotos de su madre con sus abuelos. Otra de su madre con Harry y Ron. Pero la mayoría eran de sus padres juntos. Bastaba con solo verlos para poder entender todo lo que su madrina acababa de relatarle. En todas las fotografías un aura de dolor los rodeaba, pero era simplemente mirar sus ojos para atestiguar el amor que se tenían, la forma mágica en que brillaban por el otro.

Podía notar como la mayoría habían sido tomadas en ese lugar. Incluso había dos de Hogwarts. Pero sin dudas, la que captó su atención, fue una en que Hermione mostraba una pronunciada panza de embarazo; Draco la abrazaba a su lado, primero miraba serio a la cámara, pero ella le pegaba un pequeño codazo en el costado que lo hacía reír, le acariciaba el viente y luego le besaba la frente.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

—En verdad me querían, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que lo hacían! —Exclamó casi divertida. —Puedo asegurarte que el saber que venías en camino cambió sus vidas, llenaste sus días de luz, les dio más fuerzas para luchar… ¡Nunca vi sonreír tanto a Draco! Ellos sabían que era una locura, que traían un bebé a un mundo lleno de peligros, sobre todo al ser hijo de quienes era. Pero no podían evitar la felicidad, Scor. Eras el fruto de todo ese amor que se tenían.

—Siempre quise haber tenido la posibilidad de conocer a mi madre… pero ahora… lo siento aquí.—Se llevó una mano al pecho. —Es una necesidad, me produce dolor. Me pone triste el final que tuvieron a pesar de lo que han tenido que vivir. Me pone así el no haber recibido todo ese amor que tenían para mi… —Sollozó. Luna se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Scorpius se dejó hacer, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su madrina y llorando como un crío. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a llorar a su par.

Habían sido removidos muchos recuerdos que Luna había tratado de hacer a un lado para poder cumplir bien su función al lado de Scorpius. Y escuchar esas últimas palabras de él, a pesar de ser expuestas desde el dolor, la llenaron de dicha. Sentía que les había devuelto un poco a Hermione y Draco de lo que se les había arrebatado por tantos años.

—Me alegra que mi padre no me haya quitado también tu madrinazgo. —Dijo una vez se recompuso. Más no se soltó de su abrazo. Luna rió.

—No había nada que pudiera hacer ya. Créeme que sino lo hubiese hecho. Le hubiera ahorrado más de un dolor de cabeza… —Bromeó. Se separó de él y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas de ambos. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar? Hemos tenido un largo día y tenemos que reponer fuerzas para todo el viaje de regreso…

—Adelántate. —Le pidió. —Vamos a estar poco aquí y quiero aprovechar para estar en contacto con las cosas de mis padres. —Luna asintió, entendiéndolo. —¿Crees que está mal si tomo algunas cosas para llevarme conmigo?

—Mi niño… todo lo que está aquí te pertenece. Es parte de tu historia. No tiene sentido que quede encerrada aquí si puedes tenerla contigo. —Le sonrió acariciándole el rostro. —Procura no acostarte muy tarde… —Le besó la mejilla y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía desde que su madrina se había retirado a descansar. Poco después de eso, había encontrado una caja con cartas de sus padres, se había preparado un té y tapado con una manta, disponiéndose a leerlas en el sillón. Y ya llevaba unas cuantas leídas.

Cada palabra lo único que hacía era reforzar la historia que acababa de descubrir. Cuanto dolor y soledad había estado rodeándolos hasta que "se encontraron". La manera en que se habían salvado parecía hasta mágica. Podía entender perfectamente a que se debían tantos celos por parte de Ron, así como también entendía que éste nunca había tenido realmente una chance por sobre su verdadero padre.

Se mantenía en la labor cuando un ruido lo sacó de su concentración. Tomó su varita y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, donde le pareció que había provenido el ruido. Volvió a escucharlo y al identificar su proveniencia, con varita en alto, se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina.

Podría decirse que su mayor sorpresa fue cuando descubrió un gato color gris con vetas negras que lo miraba fijamente y golpeaba el cristal con su pata. Pero nada se comparó a cuando, divertido por la situación, fue a abrirle la puerta al felino, y al hacerlo, frente a sus ojos, éste se transformó en una mendiga.

La mujer llevaba una túnica raída, de lo que parecía ser color verde, bajo capas y capas de suciedad. Su pelo era gris, y a pesar de estar enredado y lleno de motas, podía notarse su apreciable largo. Tenía un gesto severo y dulce a la vez. Y a pesar de que la situación gritara "¡ _Peligro_!" por donde se la viera, él sentía una gran confianza hacia la desconocida.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —Exclamó la mujer con voz temblorosa. —Eres igual a él… —Le sonrió. —No hay tiempo. Toma. —Le agarró la mano y puso algo dentro de ella. Él no llegó a mirar de que se trataba cuando la mujer habló de nuevo. Esa voz… sin dudas ya la había escuchado. —He hecho cuanto estuvo a mi alcance para traerte hasta aquí. —¡Era la voz que había hablado en su cabeza! —Me hubiese gustado equivocarme en cuanto a Weasley, pero… —Suspiró— Me alegra haber sido previsora con eso y que el encantamiento funcionara. Ahora todo depende de ti. Esto te ayudará. Sálvalos.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la mujer volvió a convertirse en un gato y salió corriendo calle arriba.

Scorpius vuelve a ingresar a la casa y apoya la espalda en la puerta tras cerrarla. Todo parece una locura para él. Y se da cuenta que no sólo se refiere a lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Cuántas cosas le pueden pasar en una semana a un chico de dieciséis años?. No está seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

De pronto recuerda que tiene algo en la mano que está apretando con fuerza en un puño. La abre para dejar ver un pequeño artilugio dorado. Era un reloj de arena encerrado entre dos aros, pendiente de una larga cadena de oro.

 _Un giratiempos._

Sabe lo que es. Y no se pregunta cómo, pero sabe que sabe como usarlo.

No lo duda. Da la primera vuelta...

* * *

 **N/a:** _Hola! Bueno, me hubiese gustado actualizar un poco más temprano, pero estuve sin luz gracias a un temporal que azotó en mi ciudad. Por suerte de todos modos pude cumplir con traerles el capítulo en fin de semana como había acordado en relación a los reviews que recibiera._

 _Otra vez han sido muchos, y estoy sumamente agradecida. Temía que después del primer capítulo tan shockeante, perdieran un poco el interés. Así que muchas gracias!_

 _El próximo capítulo será el último, como ya saben, y con el final de este creo que pueden ir anticipándose de qué irá- Publicaré el miércoles o el próximo domingo, manejando la misma modalidad que hasta ahora con sus reviews... no lo voy a dejar justo ahora que termina :P_

 _Esta semana no he podido ponerme a escribir, por eso Blindness sigue un poco en stand by. Espero esta semana poder adelantarlo._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capitulo._

 _Muchos besos._

 **Ilwen.**


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Cuarta Parte**

 _2 de Mayo de 1997_

 _¿Donde diablos estaba?_ Sabía que en el pasado, pues había utilizado un giratiempos. Pero no podía decir con precisión cuánto tiempo hacia atrás había viajado. No es que supiera tampoco cuantos años correspondían a una vuelta… y bueno, tampoco sabía cuantas vueltas le había dado al reloj. _Su madrina lo mataría._

Era un pasillo completamente desolado. Las paredes eran de piedra y casi no había luz. Pensó en que podría ser peligroso conjurar un Lumos con su varita, al menos hasta que no supiera exactamente donde se encontraba.

Cree que la mejor idea es caminar hasta encontrar algo que lo oriente, así que eso hace. Los pasillos son interminables. Se mete de uno a otro constantemente. De repente empieza a escuchar sonidos en lo lejano. Son gritos y explosiones. Su cuerpo se tensa en alerta. _¿Por qué demonios era tan impulsivo y había utilizado aquél artilugio?_

Dobla en un recodo y se sobresalta al encontrarse con dos personas allí. Casi delatándose. El susto inicial pasa a ser ansiedad, nerviosismo y éxtasis cuando reconoce de quienes se trata.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. —Estaban abrazados hasta que su padre le habló, para hacerlo se alejó hasta mirarla a los ojos.

—Claro que lo haré- —Le respondió ella. Scorpius no podía creer cuan evidente era el amor que se tenían.

—Por favor, Hermione… Si les pasa algo yo…

—Nada nos pasará. No si tú te mantienes a salvo.

—Incluso si yo… Cuida a tu madre… —Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Scorpius. Estaba esforzándose por mantener el silencio. Aguantándose por no salir corriendo hacia ellos y abrazarlos. La manera en que su padre se había dirigido a él lo había desarmado.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, Draco. —Lo dicho, para el chico, no era más que poner en palabras lo que se decían en miradas y gestos. Le parte el alma ver a su madre llorar. Y más aún cuando se da cuenta que esas probablemente sean las ultimas palabras que se dijeron.

Ve a su padre ponerse la máscara mortífago e irse de allí. Todo se contextualiza para él. Está en Hogwarts en medio de la jodida batalla. Escuchó hablar tanto de ese día que no pude creer que esté ahí. Se da cuenta que conoce todo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y eso le da una ventaja. Recuerda esa voz en la cabeza diciéndole que salve a sus padres para salvar el mundo mágico y no necesita ninguna señal más para saber que hacer.

Tiene que ir tras su padre, pero no puede apartar la vista de Hermione. ¡Por Merlín! Él siempre había sabido cuan bella era, pero ahora viéndola por sí mismo se daba cuenta cuan poca justicia le hacían las fotografías. Incluso en ese momento, despeinada, sucia, agitada.

—Todo saldrá bien, Scorpius. —Le escucha decir mientras ella se acaricia el viente. Otro nudo en la garganta. Asiente, como si el mensaje fuese para ese él y no para el que todavía no nació. Le echa una última mirada y sale tras Draco.

* * *

Perseguir a su padre no fue tan pacífico como venía siendo su estadía en Hogwarts. Draco no se había mantenido por los corredores desiertos. Había ido directamente al epicentro de la batalla. Al Gran Comedor, a los jardines, al vestíbulo.

Scorpius tuvo que sacar a relucir sus clases de defensa en Ilvermorny. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era invisible, ni mucho menos inmune. Agradeció que el primer ataque le haya pasado rozando la cabeza porque no tenía idea de que podría haber sido de él si hubiese dado en el blanco.

Había desarmado, atacado y maniatado mortífagos a la par de su padre. Si la situación no fuera tan tensa se hubiese reído más de una vez al ver las reacciones de éstos cuando reconocían a Draco Malfoy atacándolos.

Vio a su tía Ginny junto a su madrina corriendo por los jardines. Vio a sus tíos Fred, George y Bill subiendo por unas escaleras lo que produjo una enorme desazón por no poder hacer nada y salvar la vida de Fred. Vio a Ron correr a la par de Harry y al instante notó que Draco también los había visto porque corrió directamente hacia ellos.

—¡Potter! —Gritó. —¡Maldita sea, Potter! —Volvió a gritar y recién entonces Harry se dio por aludido.

Instantáneamente Scorpius pudo notar como Ron se tensaba y miraba a Draco con rabia. Harry parecía mucho más relajado, le había dado una mirada de asentimiento y se acercaba hacia él. No sin antes dedicarle otra mirada a su compañero para que siguiera camino.

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó el azabache apenas llegar a él. Scorpius trataba de mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. Tarea poco sencilla tendiendo en cuenta el contexto en que se encontraba.

—No la veo desde que inició todo. —Respondió.

—Bueno, yo al menos la vi después de eso… —Mencionó. Aunque Draco no lo expresara, era obvio que el que Harry le hubiese preguntado por ella lo había preocupado. Solamente asintió.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará lo de la varita? —Escuchó a su padre preguntar. Harry simplemente asintió. —Bien. Luna averiguó sobre la diadema…

—Lo sé. Ya está destruida.

—Bien. —Repitió.

—Malfoy… Necesito que te encargues de algo. —Draco asintió sin hablar. Scorpius podía identificar los gestos de su padre como propios. Era raro, pero por su lenguaje corporal podía entender perfectamente en que estaba pensando. —Tienes que encargarte de Nagini. Nadie puede acercarse tanto a Voldemort como para hacerlo antes de terminar muerto…

—Dalo por hecho. —Scorpius pensó en cuan altruista era Draco, a pesar que todos los que le habían hablado de él lo habían tachado de egocéntrico. Harry mismo lo había dicho. Draco llegaría a Nagini sin que Voldemort lo matara, pero una vez que acabara con quien fuera que fuese Nagini, su suerte no sería muy distinta. Y sabía que su padre estaba completamente en conocimiento de ello.

—Utiliza esto. No lo entenderás ahora, pero en su momento lo sabrás. —Le dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño bolso que le recordaba al que su madre llevaba a cuestas en la mayoría de sus fotos. —Y trata de salir bien parado. Hermione me matará… —Harry había intentado bromear para descomprimir tensión, pero ni Draco ni Scorpius encontraron simpatía en ello.

Draco tenía una misión suicida, y Scorpius tenía, ni más ni menos, la tarea de salvarlo.

* * *

Pasa otro buen par de horas persiguiendo a su padre. En algún momento se da cuenta que cuando hablaban de Nagini, hablan de la serpiente de Voldemort. Supone que fue por todas las veces que su padre maldijo cuando los veía juntos a lo lejos.

Draco estaba tratando de llevar a cabo su labor sin perder la vida en el intento. Scorpius se alegró de que el hombre no fuera un completo imbécil que prácticamente pusiera su propia varita en su cien. Aunque, lamentaba admitirlo, no le estaban quedado alternativas.

Todo el mundo estaba cansado. Ya no podían alargar más el final de la batalla. Incluso Voldemort había dado un ultimátum para que Harry se presentara ante él. Scorpius nunca tuvo tanto terror en su vida como cuando sintió la cavernosa voz sonando dentro de su cabeza. Su padre tenía que acabar con Nagini fuera como fuese, y el ser conocedor de la sucesión de acontecimientos que estaban por darse a lugar, aterrorizaba al chico.

La verdad era que Draco nunca había llegado a acabar con Nagini. No sabía bien cómo, pero tanto él como su madre se habían topado con una bruja oscura llamada Bellatrix Lestrange y no habían salido con vida de su encuentro. Apenas si lo había hecho él mismo… _Maldita perra._

Le preocupaba, como se daba cuenta, que su padre estuviera tan angustiado por averiguar la ubicación y el estado de su madre. Él también se preocupaba, no podía negarlo. Pero sabiendo lo que sabía, quería a su padre con toda la atención puesta en sí mismo.

Draco volvió a encarar su marcha hacia el Gran Comedor. Scorpius supo, por su determinación, que el momento estaba cerca.

No tanto como le hubiese gustado, pensó cuando vio a su madrina y a su tía Ginny peleando con una bruja mayor y a su madre aparecer en ese instante. Inmediatamente la atención de Bellatrix se centra en su madre y el duelo se vuelve una contra una.

Todavía no están en campo de visión de su padre pero sabe que es cuestión de segundos el que suceda por la forma en que se van desplazando entre hechizo y hechizo. Van directo hacia Draco. Scorpius intenta adelantarse y lanza un hechizo de desarme que Bellatrix apenas llega a esquivar.

Pronto todos los ojos están sobre él.

—¿Qué demo…? —Se sorprende la mujer, pero él no le da tiempo a reaccionar. Sabe que tiene todas las de perder con una bruja oscura experimentada. Utilizar el factor sorpresa a su favor es su única opción. Lanza otro Expeliarmus. Bellatrix es empujada varios metros hacia atrás, pero sigue afianzada a su varita.

Hermione clava los ojos en él, y pidiéndole perdón a su madre mentalmente, con delicadeza la hace a un lado. Cree escuchar la voz de Draco insultándolo. No tiene tiempo de pararse a analizarlo o confirmarlo. Da un par de pasos hacia adelante y vuelve a arremeter hacia la mujer.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Insiste. Esta vez logra su cometido y la varita de la bruja sale despedida. No importa hacia donde mientras no esté a su alcance.

—¡Mocoso impertinente! —Chilla la mujer. Como si con sus simples palabras pudiera amedrentarlo. —¿Quién te crees que eres?

Scorpius sonríe. De esa manera tan característica que sólo un Malfoy puede hacer, aunque él no lo sepa. Nunca había matado a nadie… ¡Diablos! Nunca había estado siquiera en un duelo real. Es un sólo segundo en el que la pregunta sobre si es capaz de hacerlo cruza por su mente. Sólo tiene que ver la imagen de sus padres amándose con los ojos, la tristeza que su madrina esconde tras sus dulces sonrisas, el terror y la desolación que se habían apropiado de las calles de París y él había descubierto recientemente. Y finalmente la mira a ella, frente a él, sonriendo. Ella no cree que pueda hacerlo. Él es sólo un chiquillo y ella es la bruja más temida.

—¡Ni siquiera te imaginas! —Le responde él finalmente. Porque otra vez el efecto sorpresa es su mejor carta. Y no hace falta develar su identidad. Pero Bellatrix no conoce todas sus razones, no conoce la fuerza de su odio hacia ella, lo profundo de su dolor. No tiene idea de cuanto desea abrazar a su madre, o averiguar por cuenta propia cuanto más se parece a Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix lo ignora y eso ya la hace perder. —¡Glacius! —Grita él y la sonrisa de la bruja queda congelada en su rostro como toda ella. Es verdad, él es un chiquillo y no tiene la voluntad para asesinarla. Pero no lo necesita para derrotarla.

Draco, que se mantenía abrazando a Hermione, rezagado unos metros atrás, avanza hasta él y lo mira con un gesto despectivo que a Scorpius no lo sorprende.

—¡Confingo! —Sisea Draco entre dientes apuntando a su tía. Por un momento, mientras ve la estatua de hielo explotar, Scorpius piensa en la ironía de como un hechizo que él ha utilizado más de una vez para gastar una broma, puede volverse algo mortal. El Avada Kedavra le parece algo sutil, hasta compasivo.

No puede pensar mucho más en ello porque nota la figura de su madre moviéndose tras de sí. No lo piensa dos veces y se voltea para abrazarla. Lo hace con fuerza. Y cuando nota los brazos de ella, aunque titubeantes, cerrarse a su alrededor, siente como todo su cuerpo tiembla.

—Gracias. —Le susurra ella, con notable confusión. Él no responde. Se separa un poco y la mira a los ojos.

—Eres más hermosa de lo que creía. —Susurra, embelesado. No puede apartar los ojos de los suyos. Y sin darse cuenta baja sus manos hasta apoyarlas en su vientre. Hermione se tensa de inmediato.

—¿Quién eres? —La voz de Draco, siseante, profunda, suena tremendamente amenazante. Recién entonces es consciente de la estupidez que acaba de hacer. —¡Exijo una explicación! —Apremió. Y a Scorpius se le hizo muy fácil adivinar como hubiesen sido sus reprimendas de pequeño.

—Yo... lo… lo siento. — _Mierda._ No podía ponerse tan nervioso como para tartamudear justo ahora. —No puedo decirles nada, pero… juro que he venido a ayudar. —Los dos muestran la confusión plantada en sus caras, pero el gesto de Hermione se suaviza poco a poco.

—Lo has hecho… —Él se sonroja. _Idiota._

—Sé que tienes una misión que cumplir. —Se dirige a su padre. —Estoy aquí para asegurarme que la lleves a cabo. —Draco no borra la desconfianza que denotan sus gestos, no desacentúa el fruncimiento de su ceño, y mucho menos muestra alguna señal de confianza. Lo sigue mirando fiero, altanero. Pero sabe que el tipo tiene razón. Se pregunta como rayos lo sabe, pero supone que lo mandó el imbécil de Potter y no se hace más preguntas. No tiene tiempo para eso.

Lo sigue fijamente con la mirada mientras se acerca a Hermione. La toma del rostro y le planta un beso feroz. Un beso que grita a toda legua " _Esta mujer es mía"._ Scorpius está tentado a revolear los ojos, pero aprecia demasiado su vida como para hacerlo. El ambiente está demasiado caldeado de por sí. Ni siquiera puede reír ante la ironía de ver a su padre celoso de su propio hijo. Aunque no lo sepa. Resultaría gracioso si no fuera por la amenaza con que pendía su vida.

Sin dudas Draco Malfoy es un personaje mucho más interesante al que le pintaron.

El aire se relaja notablemente cuando, a regañadientes, Draco se va de allí.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirme tu nombre, ¿verdad? —Le pregunta Hermione luego se soltar un profundo suspiro. Él niega con la cabeza. —Te me haces tan familiar… —Es un pensamiento en voz alta. Y el está tremendamente tentado a decirle que no se imagina cuanto…

—Puedo decirte que nos volveremos a ver. Pronto. —Dice al fin. Le sonríe y ella le corresponde.

—Lo sé… No se cómo pero lo sé. —Responde mientras le acaricia el rostro con ternura. Scorpius nunca sintió nada similar. Tiene ganas de quedarse allí, compartiendo ese momento por toda la eternidad. Pero tiene cosas que hacer. Y si todo sale bien… —Debo… debo volver. —Le dice ella. Y él nota cierta culpabilidad en su voz. Al parecer no es el único que quiere perpetuar ese encuentro. Él asiente y ella se separa. Empieza a correr y cada tanto vuelve la vista hacia él. Siempre con una sonrisa.

Scorpius sacude la cabeza, él también tiene cosas por hacer.

* * *

Desde ese último encuentro, no pudo volver a encontrar a su padre. Incluso intentó encontrar la maldita serpiente por su cuenta, pero le fue imposible.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que se metía por algún corredor terminaba perdido. ¡Y ni hablar de las jodidas escaleras a las que se les daba por moverse!

Decide hacer algo más útil que seguir deambulando por los pasillos y se planta en la entrada del castillo para defender sus puertas junto a varios alumnos entre los que se encuentra su madrina. No es difícil reconocerla cuando se ve igual y sigue usando el mismo par de aros con forma de rabanitos. Ella le sonríe en reconocimiento, de manera misteriosa. Él se estremece.

Pronto se escucha un gran revuelo proveniente del Gran Comedor. Sin distinción de bando, todos parecen comenzar a dirigirse hacia allí. Los imita.

El momento llegó. Harry está parado frente a Voldemort en el centro de una gran ronda de personas que se arremolinó a su alrededor. Harry está hablando, pero Scorpius no escucha. Está demasiado nervioso rogándole a todos los magos antiguos porque su padre haya logrado su cometido. Más cosas de las que había sido consciente alguna vez dependían de ello. Había tenido la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo, de salvarlos y con ello ayudar al Mundo Mágico. No podía salir mal. No podía tan solo quedar todo en la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer a sus verdaderos padres por un momento.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse entre sus propias cavilaciones cuando la voz de su padre llamando a Potter resonó por todo el lugar. Todo el mundo, unánimemente, se gira para verlo. El rubio muchacho salía altivo por detrás de una columna. Con una espada en la mano y la cabeza de una serpiente en la otra.

La cara de Voldemort se transfigura. Ya no se muestra altivo y soberbio como apenas segundos atrás. El pánico se apodera de él. El pánico, y el dolor y la ira de saberse engañado por uno de sus seguidores en los que más confiaba.

Harry entiende el mensaje, y con toda la confianza respaldándolo, alza su varita. Voldemort está fuera de sí, pero no deja de ser el gran mago que es, y reacciona a tiempo, alzando también la suya.

Un rayo sale de cada varita. Uno verde, uno rojo. Scorpius mantiene la respiración, pero justo en el el momento en que las dos luces colisionan en el centro, todo se vuelve negro para él.

* * *

 _25 de Diciembre de 2013_

Siente una luz brillante incitándole a despertar. Lo intenta. No puede abrir los ojos. En cambio, al instante miles de imágenes comienzan a llegar a su cabeza.

 _Recuerda su primer manifestación de magia involuntaria. Hermione estaba haciendo galletas mientras él la miraba desde su sillita de comer. Debió haber deseado mucho una de esas galletas porque hizo que todas salieran volando de la bandeja… aunque su poco dominio de magia hizo que terminaran todas pegadas al techo._

 _Recuerda tener alrededor de cinco años. Es su cumpleaños y su padre le regaló una escoba. No sabe si está más feliz por el regalo o porque eso significa que pasará tiempo a solas con su padre enseñándole a usarla. Recuerda también los gritos de su madre._

 _Recuerda una noche de tormenta en la que se aterrorizó y corrió a la habitación de sus padres. Él no solía asustarse tan fácilmente. Y tampoco acostumbraba irrumpir en su cuarto de esa manera. Fue consciente de ello cuando recién cuando ya había llegado a los pies de su cama y se queda parado allí. Ambos se despertaron y se preocuparon de verlo ahí. Cuando adivinaron de que se trataba, se hicieron a un lado y le dejaron un lugar en el centro. Recuerda también que esa mañana se despertó con las cosquillas de su padre y los tres desayunaron en la cama._

 _Recuerda la estación King Cross el día se su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Estaba emocionado por comenzar la aventura. Su madre había llorado como una mandrágora al momento en que el abordaba el tren._

 _Recuerda el orgullo con el que les escribió a sus padres la primer carta, contándoles que había quedado en Slytherin._

 _Recuerda unas vacaciones en la playa._

 _Recuerda su primer partido de Quidditch con sus padres alentándolo desde las gradas._

 _Recuerda también estar jugando Quidditch, pero esta vez en el jardín de la Mansión de su abuela Cissy._

 _Recuerda estar cayendo de la escoba._

 _Y las imágenes cesan._

Recién cuando escucha la voz de Hermione llamándolo es capaz de abrir los ojos. Ve la emoción en los ojos de su madre al notarlo despierto, y cómo su padre se abalanza hacia él. Su padre… su verdadero padre. Es consciente de ambas realidades por un momento y una sensación de plenitud le llena el pecho. _Lo había logrado._

— _Gracias al cielo, Scorpius…_ —solloza ella abrazándolo contra su pecho. Su padre le sacude el pelo con la mano en un gesto cariñoso.

—A tu hermana va a darle un ataque cuando se entere que despertaste justo el único día que ella dejó la habitación… probablemente aproveche que hayas sobrevivido para matarte ella misma. —Bromeó su padre, pero recibió un codazo en el costado como reprimenda por parte de su madre. Una hermana _,_ había dicho. _Su_ hermana… el recuerdo llegó de golpe. _Antares._

—No podíamos dejar que pasara aquí la Navidad.

—¿Es Navidad? —pregunta él con entusiasmo. Aunque pronto se da cuenta que internado en una sala de hospital no hay mucho para celebrar.

Es ahí que se da cuenta que _técnicamente_ el tiempo no ha pasado. Ha despertado en el mismo día en que lo había hecho antes en Brasil. Y teniendo en cuenta su recuerdo cayendo de la escoba, es fácil deducir que había llegado a la inconsciencia de la misma manera. Tampoco le extraña mucho el descubrimiento.

¿Qué otra cosa puede importarle cuando después de haber vivido un mágico viaje al pasado, sobrevivió a una guerra, salvó a sus padres, con ello al mundo mágico y ahora los tiene allí con él?

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre y da lugar a una sonriente Luna que arrastra a con entusiasmo a Ron Weasley dentro de la habitación.

Enseguida ella se echa sobre él y lo abraza.

—¡Lo has hecho tan bien, Scorpius! —Le dice al oído. Sólo él es capaz de escucharla. La mira a los ojos y sonríe.

La imagen frente a sus ojos, con todas esas personas allí, no puede antojársele más perfecta. Su madrina tiene razón. Lo ha hecho bien.

Su padre le guiña un ojo, con complicidad, y termina de convencerse. ¿Cómo de otra forma podía ser? Si incuso, finalmente, ese vacío que tanto lo había atormentado, ya no existía.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Y hasta acá llegamos! Este es el final finalísimo de la historia... feliz, como prometí._

 _No puedo más que agradecerles por el apoyo. No he dejado de sorprenderme por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia en ningún momento. No creí que iba a tener esa recepción, ni por cerca... creí que el drama del principio y que la historia desde el punto de vista y girando en torno a Scorpius podía no llamar mucho la atención o no gustar, etc. Así que realmente créanme sobre cuán sorprendida estoy con todos estos comentarios, favoritos y suscripciones!_

 _Debo hacer un mea culpa respecto al capítulo anterior, pues supuse que era obvio que hablaba de McGonagall cuando apareció el gato, pero al parecer no fue así. Lo siento. Así que lo aclaro: El gato era McGonagall y ella implantó los recuerdos en la cabeza de Scorpius :p_

 _Espero que el final haya estado a las alturas de las expectativas, y lo hayan disfrutado!_

 _Eternamente agradecida por cada palabra que me dedicaron, por cada minuto que gastaron en leer lo que tenía para contar._

 _Ojalá las encuentre por mis otras historias._

 _Besos enormes._

 ** _Ilwen._**


End file.
